


Cold One

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically Humor, Country Themed, F/M, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sakura Is A Bitch, SasuNaru - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grabbed a beer, said, "I'm out of here," and walked out of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold One

_It was a perfect day for the end of May, they say a record high_

 

Sasuke was as tired as a dog. Today he was busy on his grandfather's farm. Sill rednecks call him a  _city slicker_ just because he looks like one. Little did they know, he could saddle up a horse since he was eight. He knew how to drive a truck, and in fact preferred it to his BMW.

He was currently sitting on the small beach of his grandfather's lake, leaned back in is chair. He was sipping on a cold beer, though he didn't enjoy it as much as he enjoyed wine.

An hour earlier, he invited his friends from his childhood for a campfire party. Next to him sat a cooler filled with beer. On his other side sat Sakura, his girlfriend of three years. 

 

_I was starin' at that green water when out of the blue and by surprise_

_She had her feet up on the cooler as she put our love on ice_

 

Sasuke watched Sakura get up, wind around him to the cooler and pull out one of his beers. From his new twelve pack. No.

 

_She grabbed a beer, said, "I'm out of here," and walked out of my life_

 

"I'm outta here. Have fun with you're party, Sasuke," She popped the top of the beer bottle tossing it at him over her shoulder as she walked back to her truck. And besides that, she stuck her middle finger out, flipping him off.

No. She did  _not_ just take his beer. 

 

_That was a cold one, I never will get back_

_If she had to leave, did she have to leave me one beer short of a twelve pack?_

_She left me hanging high and dry in that hell hot summer sun_

_Damn, babe, that was a cold one_

 

No. This would just not do. He sat there in shock. She honestly had the  _audacity_ to leave him one short?

_It ain't the first time, or last time I watched love walk out_

_But it's damn sure the one time I still ain't forgot about_

_I still like to drink a beer but a long neck I won't do_

_Cause every time I see one sweating, man, I break out in one too_

_That was a cold one, I never will get back_

_If she had to leave, did she have to leave me one beer short of a twelve pack?_

_She left me hanging high and dry in that hell hot summer sun_

_Damn, babe, that was a cold one_

_Damn, babe, that was a cold one_

 

 

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see his favorite blonde in the world. He twisted his body so he leaned over the armrest of the chair. A warm feeling filled his chest upon seeing the blond. They had a thing long before Sakura and him did, and Sasuke was sure that Naruto would take his chance at Sasuke. 

It wouldn't be the first time. Naruto offered a relationship while him and Sakura were together. 

Sasuke wasn't a cheater but  _now him and Sakura weren't together anymore._

A slow smile spread across Sasuke's face as Naruto smirked and held up a second twelve pack.

Sasuke arched a brow, sticking his finger out and wiggling it in a 'come hither' motion. 

Naruto nodded, eyes filled with a promising heat as he walked toward Sasuke.

 

In the end-- well, that's private, but to say in the least, they ended up together, forgetting that Sasuke had invited anyone else.


End file.
